


Mustard Washable Paint

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Body Paint, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: "Would you let me paint your back, please?". Jeremy didn't blink once when he saw the scars decorating Jean's perfect pale skin.Jeremy is a Painter major and Jean is his canvas.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox & Jean Moreau, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mustard Washable Paint

Pale porcelain skin. For many, it is indeed a wonderful spectacle. Shining when the beam of light is touching it, like a slick sheet is brushing lightly someone's bare skin. His grey eyes and black hair, the perfect combination, contrasting with it. If you asked someone, he was the perfect example of a beautiful, porcelain doll. 

What happens, however, if somehow that perfect doll broke, either intentionally or not? What happens when the first crack hits, then the second, then more cracks keep appearing? Pieces might start fall too, during the process.

People start looking down ; _"It doesn't have the same value. Come on, look at it, so broken and fragile. One wrong move and it can brake into pieces again. Maybe worse. It will shatter and won't be fixable again. Most importantly, how can you love something so broken? So weak? With flaws?"_

Jeremy did nit even blink once to those accusations. As an art major himself, how can he ignore such piece of art; _"It is indeed sad watching something break. It won't be the same as you put it back together. His cracks may still be visible. Maybe it won't even be fixable again. With effort, though, you can make something new and more beautiful, out of it. The only thing you need, is will"._

[...] 

"Would you let me paint your back, please?". Jeremy didn't blink once when he saw the scars decorating Jean's perfect pale skin. When he first heard him, he thought he was insane but, he noded anyways. Who was he to try and deny Jeremy Knox, sun-kissed brown skin, blonde died hair, brown eyes. 

Thus, the next few hours have found them with Jean laying on his stomach, half naked with only a pair of black sweatpants, Jeremy next to him tracing each scar with his fingers, Jean relaxing under the soft touch. Some of them are superficial and cut careless just to get the job done, others are cut deep, like Riko was playing with the knife, enjoying his task. Eventually soft paintbrushes started touching his back, tickling his skin, leaving behind traces of cold paint. Jeremy's movements were light weighted and carefully placed, sometimes stopping and either observing his on going piece or to skim Jean's bare skin, sending shivers, noticeable or not, down his spine again and again and again. 

"You, are like a sunflower", Jeremy broke the mutual silence that has been flying around them the past two hours, "whatever people do to you, you always grow taller and reach for the sun." Jean didn't answer. _By people, he must have meant Riko._

Jean felt the paintbrush leaving his skin slowly, "I'm done, by the way, if you want to take a look at it." Jean starts to stand up, carefully afraid he might ruin the piece, Jeremy starting cleaning the mess he made (his clothes and hands now dirty, hair disheveled, dots of paint were placed on top of his chicks). The frenchman made his way to the bathroom. Jean finds a mirror and watches his back with precision, his scars now gone, under some big stems, sunflowers blooming all brightly on top of his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite funny because I'm majoring in French language and literature while having finals this exact moment and instead of studying, I end up writing things like those about a certain French man and his delight of a boyfriend. I've written about Jean before but, was too scared to post anything. This man means the world to me and I don't want to write something too ooc for him thus not uploading anything. However, I'm way too proud for this so I said "why not? I have nothing to lose."
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment after reading, it would mean a lot! :)


End file.
